TSS - MAIN QUEST
TSS - MAIN QUEST è web serie creata dai The Split Screen, iniziata nel 2016 e ancora in fase di sviluppo e pubblicazione. Trama principale QuestionMark e Goober vogliono creare un canale YouTube che parli di videogiochi e decidono di usare il loro potere speciale per viaggiare nei vari mondi videoludici in modo di trovare l'ispirazione sul come lanciare il loro primo video. Ma forze misteriose si muovono dietro le quinte che porteranno i due ragazzi a dover risolvere una crisi che minaccia di distruggere l'intero multiverso. TSS - PARTE 1: ...and so it Begins Il primo episodio si apre con un flash forward, in cui Goober e QuestionMark salgono su un tetto di un edificio assistendo alla visione di una paesaggio in preda a caos e distruzione. La scena si sposta diversi mesi dopo, quando QuestionMark e Goober decidono di aprire un canale YouTube di videogiochi decidendo di partire col parlare delle conferenze dell'E3. Mark, tuttavia, è tuttaltro che interessato, preferendo distrarsi giocando con il primo Resident Evil per Playstation 1. Non vedendo altri modi che potessero in qualche modo aiutare l'amico a concetrarsi, Goober decide di teletrasportare se stesso e Mark nel Garry's Mod, nella speranza che ques'ultimo possa ritrovare la serietà per riuscire a far partire il canale. TSS - PARTE 2: Whiterun Detour Dopo aver fatto fuori un potenziale Hater, QuestionMark decide con Goober di continuare la pianificazione del primo video del canale. tuttavia il Garry's Mod va in crash e i due sono quindi costretti a trasferirsi in un altro mondo. Ritroviamo Mark aggirarsi per Skyrim, alla ricerca del suo amico Goober. Durante ciò cambiera vestiti con indumenti più caldi e si incrocerà con personaggi di quel mondo pieni di bug, frasi senza senso e dalla mentalità stupida. Con non poca fatica riuscirà ad ottenere le informazioni che gli servono sulla posizione del suo amico (che si scoprirà essere la locanda della Giumenta Bardata). L'episodio si conclude con una voce profonda che informa una figura misteriosa di aver trovato i bersagli (QuestionMark e Goober). La figura misteriosa ordina quindi di prenderli e consegnarli a lui. TSS - PARTE 3: The Last God of Skyrim Payne - Redemption War Max Payne, Leon Kennedy e Gordon Freeman in armatura atomica si teletrasportano su Skyrim e si diriggono verso la Giumenta Bardata. Dopo aver insultato un cantastorie e fatto svergognare una locandiera, QuestionMark si decide finalmente a collaborare con Goober per il canale e iniziano a parlare di The Last Guardian e God of War. Per quest'ultimo, in particolare, Mark fa notare come in effetti nel trailer di lancio all'E3 ci siano delle analogie con il videogioco Red Redemption e di come l'ambientazione del gioco ricordi vagamente quella di Skyrim. Purtroppo, a causa della sua sbadatezza nel pronunciare la parola "draghi", causa il panico nella locanda fra i vari NPC presenti in essa. Nel frattempo, Max, Leon e Gordon aspettano i due ragazzi fuori dalla locanda armati fino ai denti. TSS - PARTE 4: Una camicia Hawaiana a Skyrim A causa di uno dei monologhi interiori di Max Payne e di una vecchia fiamma di Leon Kennedy, il trio perde le tracce di QuestionMark e Goober. Quest'ultimi, nel mentre, si sono allontanati dalla locanda e nel tragitto intravedono una figura misteriosa in lontananza. Temendo che fosse un ladro, Mark decide di scoccare una freccia ferendolo al ginocchio. Interrogandolo, i due scoprono che l'individuo che hanno attaccato era in verità un avventuriero che controllava il suo inventario appesantito prima di essere attaccato a sorpresa da QuestionMark. TSS - PARTE 4 E MEZZO: Yippee Ki-Yay I due ragazzi vengono alla fine raggiunti Payne, Kennedy e Freeman (il quale rimane abbastanza sconcertato dalla gag dell frecca nel ginocchio, definendola banale). Nel mentre Mark insulta (involontariamente) Max Payne, confondendolo con Kratos a causa della sua calvizia. Sia per i monologhi mentali di Max che per l'atteggiamento da cretino di Leon, Gordon, irritato, fa disgragare al livello molecolare i due ragazzi che scompaiono. Terminata la missione, Freeman si dilegua mentre Leon Kennedy parte alla ricerca di Ada Wong (intravista nell'episodio precente). Nel finale, in una località sconosciuta, Ada Wong riferisce gli esiti dell'operazione al suo capo Albert Wesker (il nemico principale della serie) il quale è profondamente deluso dal fallimento dell'agente Wong e la incita a partargli i bersagli se non vorrà essere "ricollocata". Negli ultimi secondi vediamo Mark intravedere in modo sfocato una figura vestita tutta di nero. TheSplitScreen: EPISODIO UNO QuestionMark viene teletrasportato a casa sua, strettamente sorvegliata dalla base di Origin, un tizio incappucciato con una benda nera sull'occhio destro, che tiene in ostaggio Goober. Nel mentre attiva il programma sentinella 893, che successivamente si rivela trattarsi di EMIGLIO, incaricato di sorvegliare QuestionMark, il quale rimane stupido dalla freddezza di quello che un tempo riteneva suo amico. EMIGLIO, tuttavia, gli rivela che lui non l'ha mai ricambiato la sua amicizia, non essendo mai stato trattato come amico ed essendo stato sottoposto a vedere dal vivo i rapporti sessuali di Mark con la sua ragazza (in quanto robot, il suo concetto di pornografia è completamente diverso da quello umano). QuestionMark è obbligato a recensire giochi retrò sul suo canale per evitare che il suo mondo e gli altri universi finiscano distrutti ed EMIGLIO si trova lì (sotto ordine di Origin) per assicurarsi che Mak adempia al suo compito. Nonostante quest'ultimo voglia inizialmente far si che la fine del mondo avvenga (cosicchè muoiano anche tutte le persone che ha sempre odiato e detestato), sollecitato dalle minacce di un EMIGLIO armato, decide di mettersi al lavoro sul primo videogioco da recensire. Nel frattempo Origin chiede ai suoi sottoposti che gli venga portato il rapporto aggiornato sul paradosso temporale. TheSplitScreen: EPISODIO DUE Il rapporto aggiornato sul paradosso temporale portato da Lance Bishop a Origin mostra come la situazione generale sia ''parecchio grave, a causa dell'operazione attuata da loro stessi che avrebbe dovuto risolvere tale calamità ma che in verità non ha fatto altro che innescarla. L'inquadratura si sposta successivamente verso l'esterno, facendoci capire che la base operativa di Origin non è che un'astronave spaziale. Contattati Gordon Freeman, Max Payne e Leon Kennedy, per capire quale preciso episodio abbia in qualche modo aggravato la situazione spazio-temporale, Origin non riesce a cavare nessuna informazione interessante dai tre uomini (notando anche la loro incapacità e poca professionalità), finchè non gli viene suggerito da Payne di chiedere Goober se in qualche modo lui conosca qualcosa che gli altri non sanno. Goober confessa ad Origin dell'uomo ferito da Mark su Skyrim e l'uomo con la benda pronuncia a memoria le stesse identiche parole che aveva pronunciato l'uomo di Skyrim a QuestionMark e Goober. La puntata finisce con un'inquadratura dell'avventuriero di Skyrim che dopo aver strisciato per un certo tratto, muore apparentemente. '''TheSplitScreen: EPISODIO TRE Ci spostiamo nel passato, poco dopo la cattura di Mark e Goober da parte degli scagnozzi di Origin. Quest'ultimo mostra a Mark l'intera base spaziale ( la '''''Nostalgic '99) e spiega come lui e Goober siano gli unici in grado di viaggiare fra i vari universi (come si è visto fare per il Garry's Mod e per Skyrim). Portandolo dal dottor Isaac Kleiner, il quale spiega al ragazzo dell'esistenza della Breccia, un'anomalia che rischia di distruggere l'intero multiverso, e del perchè lui e Goober si trovino lì, in quanto la loro capacità potrebbe in qualche modo essere collegata ad essa. L'uomo con la benda si fa spiegare da Mark come e quando abbia ottenuto questo potere di viaggiare tra i mondi. Il ragazzo rivela che nel '95 mentre lui e Goober stavano pulendo una cartuccia di Mortal Kombat del Super Nintendo, vengono casualmente catapultati nel medesimo gioco è più la scoprono di potersi teletrasportare tra i vari mondi videoludici con il solo schioccare delle dita. Origin, facendo 2+2 e venendo a sapere che la Breccia è stata creata nello stesso anno in cui QuestionMark e Goober sono finiti nel mondo di Mortal Kombat, punta un'arma contro Mark e afferma che lui e il suo amico non hanno scoperto la Breccia ma l'hanno bensì creata. La scena si sposta nel futuro, dove vediamo Mark notare alcune piccole differenze nella disposizione e presenza di alcuni oggetti in casa sua. Per tanto, EMIGLIO gli rivela che in verità quello in cui si trova adesso è un altro universo simile al suo. TheSplitScreen: EPISODIO QUATTRO EMIGLIO spiega a Mark che nel 1995 quando quest'ultimo e Goober si teletrasportarono fuori da Mortal Kombat, non solo crearono la Breccia ma finirono anche in un altro universo del tutto identico al loro universo d'origine ma con alcune piccole differenze. Al momento Mark si trova nell'universo da cui lui e il suo amico sono partiti nel '95 nella speranza che questo sia il primo passo per mettere le cose apposto. Ci spostiamo nel passato, Origin vuole uccidere QuestionMark pensando di rimettere le cose apposto eliminando le anomalie che hanno dato origine alla breccia, ma quest'ultimo viene salvato tempestivamente da Frank Jaeger (Gray Fox) il quale chiede ad Origin di lasciarli in vita in modo da capire come aggiustare le cose e mettere fine alla Breccia grazie all'aiuto dei due ragazzi. Presente, Origin, Gray Fox e Lance Bishop stanno osservando Mark dalla loro base spaziale, quando a un certo punto ricevono una chiamata da Albert Wesker, il quale è più che disposto a morire pur di vedere "i buoni" fallire nell'intento di salvare il Multiverso e rimembra ad Origin come lui abbia perso tutte le persone che amava nella distruzione del dell'universo di quest'ultimo. Nel mentre, QuestionMark pare abbia scelto il gioco da recensire. L'episodio termine con l'inquadratura di due individui misteriosi (ripresi di spalle) e il suono del lancio di una moneta; Wesker è pronto a fare la sua prossima mossa. Curiosità * QuestionMark e Origin presentano al momento alcune somiglianze fisiche (per quanto il secondo si sia coperto quasi tutto il volto e tenga ben nascosta la sua vera identità) * Quando EMIGLIO viene attivato nell'episodio 1 dice "eye have you (motherfucker)" e non "i have you" * Il numero identificativo di EMIGLIO "893" porta alla sua "vera identità" __NEWSECTIONLINK__